minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-020 01-20-2008
01-20-2008 Sunday, January 20, 2008 Sponsors: A, G, 13 Ocala Florida: 2004 – Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch warns Chip and Dip to stay away from his trash can, but it only prompts them to sing a song about how they are the same with the exception of their voices. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peggy sings "He's A Tramp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man is allergic to the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A zookeeper feeds some polar bears sardines |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Not Logical" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acrobats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A film of butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray's lamb, Ovejita, gives clues about which escuela they'll be visiting today, each one a different color belt (cinturon), green (verde) and white (blanco), as well as a kick (un patea). The school turns out to be a karate class, where Murray and Ovejita learn how to do karate, and Murray eagerly anticipates breaking a board. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (balloons and blackbirds). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Moe Cocker and a chorus of dogs sing "With A Little Yelp from My Friends." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 13. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Red Riding Hood uses a map to get to Grandma's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs sings “Rock Around The Clock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A is for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A - acrobat ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Flying" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish & Sea Creatures sing "Splish Splash" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alien parents tuck their child in at night, and he counts 13 spaceships. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney The Dinosaur sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Word of the Day: gato A cow tries to help Rosita by illustrating gato, but she isn't a cat. Suddenly Little Murray Sparkles comes by and Rosita replies that this is what gato is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 goldfish, take away 2, leaves 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pooh sings "Rumbly In My Tumbly" at Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: G-gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nancy Einstein shows how the brain works. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jason Taylor and Elmo demonstrate the word "Toss." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bumble bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if an anteater had the features of a giraffe? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Behemoth croons "Under My Skin" as he eats a terrified Shakey Sanchez. At the end, Shakey, accepting his fate, sings a verse of "Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Glue |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide